


Reiterate

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Minhyuk is a robot and Kihyun just falls in love head over heels with a monotonic core.





	Reiterate

**Author's Note:**

> I really am sorry for dropping another short short short story again and waste your time reading lmao but it's all I want to do now so without further blabbler (and without editing, shit I'm sorry).
> 
> And this story is really short, though.

Somewhere between Seoul's opaque yet fragile skyscrapers, it is a cracking zinc roof just enough to shelter rain and thunderstorms, a little candlelight (especially around 12am, no idea what he's doing this late, cleaning the toilet or polishing Minhyuk's metal case or trying to find a way into seducing him, etc.) and when Kihyun remembers to switch the light on, a flare. Jazz and rock punches visit occasionally, smaller interactions and subtle brushes between fingers and neck, Minhyuk, eyes a bright turqoise, debating (computing) Kihyun's complaints as par for the course.

"Lonesomeness. Pfft. You sure are relished, being a robot without feelings. Tell me, how do I make friends?" Kihyun tilts his head backwards, draining the bottle of vodka he has been intending to smash instead of using it to wash himself out of the dismantled and congested messes.

"I am your friend. You are not lonely. Let's play a game." Minhyuk smiles, or we can say that his mechanic parts work to raise the edge of his lips, forming artificial wrinkles here and there, distorting the traces of artificiality. Which makes Kihyun laugh somewhat like a door snapping off its hinges, or a tree sawed off its bark, somewhat cloying but very, very catatonic.

"You're just a robot, Minhyuk. You don't know how unfair the world is, you don't feel what I feel, you don't see what I see, you don't even have to cry-" Kihyun's fists are clenched, Minhyuk analyzes. A rush of spark twists somewhere near his core (heart?) as the emergency button goes off. The system has gone ludicrous, Minhyuk notices some parts he has forgotten to upgrade, or format, or repair. But still the one needed works, it moves his arms, his heavy metal arms, pushes his knees forward and his feet trot as light as he can control, pulling Kihyun inwards and crushing him with his again, metal chest. But that is all it takes.

"They, they don't see what I see in you." Minhyuk stutters, unsure. And it is all Kihyun hears, not the honks and whooshes from noises in the city, nor the impending storm, he somehow imagines Paris right in front of him, somewhere he wants to go one day.

"Minhyuk, do you know what it feels like to have a robot as your lover? No. Humans have tears," Kihyun shakes his head when he sees the other launching a water-into-tears program, Minhyuk slows down. "Real ones. I can't tell others I have a robot boyfriend, that's insane. But still, what can I do about feelings? I won't see you age, only paint dropping onto the ground I've been cleaning every day. I can't hear your heartbeats, because computers are lifeless. And when we're old you'd still stay the same, maybe even robot, even emotionless. When I'm too old I'll have to send you away, because sure, you need more upgrading to blend in the community later. And I can't kiss you," he stops, swallowing tears. "I can't, because as much as you will kiss back all I have is my own tears, my own savor, my own sweat. You remain metallic, cold, clean. All that's gotten dirty is me."

Minhyuk only stops right there, calculating over and over, black and white and colors flash in front of his eyes, all perfectly sharp and he considers finding out the bending of angles in different tinges. "Do not cry." Still monotonous.

"I may not have a heart, but I have memories, virtual ones the most. Because I am here with you since I was born. But I do ask if you want tea, I do know how to kiss, I will be here until you are old and aged. I may be a computer."

"But I am Lee Minhyuk. And I love you."

I love you.

It is everything Kihyun would tear his hair out of his scalp for, he'd give up going Paris for, he'd choose to live in the world of humdrums instead of hodgepodges for. It is all that Kihyun decides to forget life in the suburban of Seoul for.

"Do you love me, really?" He knows the answers, the false one and the true one. Both of them. He still asks despite.

"I do."

"Then don't forget whatever you said, not even a single thing."

"I will not. Computers never do, unless I lose my backup copies altogether."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
